The Prodigal daughter
by Shenhua the Knife Lady
Summary: Overcome with guilt for her part in her mother's death, Ichigo ran away from home, unable to look at her family. Eight years later, she came back strong and the first thing she does publicly? Kick Grimmjow's ass. Fem!Ichigo X-Over references, multi-verses
1. Chapter 1

The Prodigal Daughter

A girl was sitting in the bus that soon rang out a **We will be approaching Karakura Town in fifteen minutes. I repeat, we will be approaching Karakura Town in fifteen minutes. Please check your valuables as we will not be responsible for missing or misplaced effects. Thank you.**

"Hmph, that was nice." she grumbled. She is a young girl of teenage age...despite how her body looks. She is a bit taller for her age and very well-developed with her curves. An impressive 35-20-35 in her slender, yet well-toned frame, shown in her choice of attire. A gothic black strappy dress and various straps on her arms, legs and wore ankle-length boots. On her neck is a choker and wore a lacy headband. She wore her long strawberry-blonde hair long down to her hips and she has matching brown eyes. A fair, attractive teenager.

Upon getting to Karakura Town...her expression changed.

'...I'm home.' and she set out to the streets to find someplace to stay. She went to the bank to pull a heist for money using unusual abilities before getting out. Upon possessing thick wads of yen, she put them in her bag and settled in some abandoned place for the night. She decided to enroll in the local school, Karakura High School. She magicked her way through the enrollment process for that second semester. Smirking, she managed to get a uniform, and she got herself in smoothly.

However...this, she did NOT expect. Getting introduced to the class. She has never been in school for almost a decade, so she forgot this part. Naturally.

'Class, we have a latecomer transferee.' said the homeroom teacher, Ochi Misato as she wrote the name Kurosaki Ichigo on the blackboard. 'She came from Fuyuki City but has to transfer here due to family occupation reasons. So show her around today! Take a seat anywhere you like, Kurosaki-san.' so Ichigo looked around before finding an empty seat by the windows area, passing by unusual people. Some looked like thugs, some looked too young to be here(a white-haired boy sneezed), and a woman whose boobs are so big they might spill out of her shirt! Dear lord, does this girl have any shame? Apparently not.

"My first time in school after nine years." she thought. "I hope I'll do well..." she thought while taking out a notebook and pen...unaware that someone was glancing at her.

xxx

Lunch Period...

'Er...this is the part where everyone runs like hell as if there's a 90% bargain sale at the mall right?' she mused thoughtfully as when the bell rang at 12, everyone ran like hell out. 'Yare yare.' she sweatdropped as she got up and walked out. "I'm glad I have my own lunch."

xxx

'Tatsuki-chan...you've been glancing at that new girl...' said Inoue Orihime over lunch time. 'What's wrong?' she asked her best friend while having lunch with the shinigami.

'...that name jogged up memories, that's all.' said Tatsuki sulkily.

'Memories?' Matsumoto Rangiku, Juubantai-fukutaicho asked her.

'Aah. Eight years ago...there's this girl.' said Tatsuki. 'We were best friends and shared the same Karate Classes. But one day she disappeared.'

'Disappeared?'

'Yeah. She vanished after her mother's funeral.' said Tatsuki. 'She's got the prettiest mom in town and she's just as pretty. But just like 'hime, she was bullied for her hair color, hence the lessons. But one day on a rainy night, her mother was murdered and she saw the killer. Lucky the bastard didn't notice her. A week after the funeral, she keeps going back to the riverside where she was killed...and one day, she disappeared. The police didn't find anything. She was just...gone. Terrible for Dr. Kurosaki. Lost his wife, his eldest daughter went missing...he started getting overprotective of his twin daughters in fear one of them might be next. And that girl...she's bugging me.' she stood up. 'Same name as my friend as a kid and looks like that lady...I'm gonna pay the doc a visit.'

'But its still school, Tatsuki-chan!' Orihime sputtered out as Tatsuki picked up her bag.

'I don't give a damn now...only he can confirm!' and she ran off.

'Tatsuki-chan!' but she was gone.

'The taicho's daughter went missing, huh?' Rangiku frowned as she glanced at Hitsugaya Toshiro. 'Taicho...'

'Aa. We all knew about his reason to go AWOL but he never mentioned something like this.' said Toshiro. 'Missing daughter, Ichigo huh?'

xxx

Ichigo herself was sitting alone during lunch break, eating three curry buns and one taiyaki. She isolates herself due to how different she is. They're normal people while she's a Battle Magus. And she might awaken their latent talent just by being near their personal space and friends sit too close to each other, right? That was what she was taught by her teacher and this was why Mages isolate themselves from humans to keep their secret.

Its a bit lonely but she resigned herself to this fate. Its what she deserved in her opinion after...eight years ago. She keeps away from people who could be friends. And Mages are very rare. Even then they isolate themselves away and only meet on special occasions. And that, was only to arrange marriages and social parties. Once she's got her purpose here done, she'll go back to Fuyuki and never come back here.

In her opinion...she no longer has a home.

She no longer deserved it, out of her guilt-complex.

xxx

Kurosaki Clinic...

'Daddy phone!' Kurosaki Yuzu, a ten year old girl called out. 'Customer!'

'Coming!' Kurosaki, formerly Shiba Isshin went to get the phone from his youngest daughter. 'Hello, Kurosaki Clinic!'

/Isshin-san, I just heard of something interesting from the kids./ Urahara's voice spoke.

'Something interesting?'

/Yes. A girl named and resembling Kurosaki Ichigo in their class./ Isshin felt all his organs drop to his stomach. /I have photos and Yoruichi-san's on her way to let you see. Then its up to you./ and click. Isshin shakily put the phone down, shock on his face.

Can it be...?

No...

He felt something sharp claw it his leg and looked to see a black cat with an envelope in its mouth. 'Yoruichi.' he took the envelope from the cat and quickly tore it open to see...

He sank on his knees as he looked at the photos.

'Bingo, no?' Yoruichi spoke. 'If not for the eyes and straight hair, she looks like her.'

'W-where is she staying at?' Isshin choked out at the photos shakily.

'We don't know. Kisuke and I are looking.' said Yoruichi. 'She lives somewhere else that's not a hotel or apartment so we're looking in other places.'

'Oh.'

'Ma, once we find her...what will you do?' Yoruichi asked Isshin who stood up.

'I have a foot-long list of questions and I just want her back home!'


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Girl who Cannot Stay

In an abandoned building, particularly a hospital, Ichigo took to camping there. She took places far away from areas where people can see her, while she reads a book about more magic with only a candle as a source of light. But she has a good reason to freeze.

'That's unhealthy, reading in the dark.' came a friendly dry voice as Ichigo quickly had daggers ready between her fingers and threw it at where the sound came from. 'Whoopsie!'

'Who are you?!' Ichigo demanded as she stood up, ready to fight as a giant sword as tall as she is appeared. The blade looks like a feminine, decorated trench knife yet the handle of a katana. The tsuba and hilt are just as decorative.

'I'm a simple shop owner. I'm also...a friend of **a certain man who lost his eldest daughter eight years ago.**' Ichigo braced herself at this and got even more wary of the man. 'After feeling your powers...identity confirmed.'

This was what Ichigo feared. Being found out.

'YOU!' Ichigo roared furiously as she lunged at the person and attacked furiously, making the man parry her moves while the floor beneath them crumbled, making them fall to lower floors and their attacks caused considerable shockwaves, causing the hospital to get considerable damage.

"Who knows who trained her but she's real good." the man thought with a nervous chuckle. "Good thing I'm a seasoned ex-Captain!" her hits are very heavy and well-timed. "She'll be a good Captain if only she controls her temper..." he sweatdroped as in three more seconds, the hospital crumbled apart.

xxx

Outside...

'Good gravy...what's going on in there?' Madarame Ikkaku wondered aloud as the Shinigami and Substitute Shinigami Inoue Orihime were outside the hospital, along with her best friend Tatsuki, and Sado Yasutora.

'No idea but someone's fighting and it's incredible.' said Rangiku a bit nervously. 'This level of power...it's a Captain Class!' the hospital soon exploded and the fighters are revealed to be Urahara Kisuke and the new classmate. 'That girl!'

'No way...Kurosaki-san?!' Orihime gasped out as Tatsuki clenched her fists. 'Urahara-san seems to be having trouble...'

'That can't be, he's a Captain.' Ikkaku snorted. 'He's probably gauging her strength so he's holding back.'

'Yes but he really should go all out.' said Ayasegawa Yumichika. 'That girl would make our Captain happy by how she fights.'

'That crazy psycho?!' Tatsuki shuddered as she has the misfortune of fighting the man, as she is the strongest of the humans in Karakura Town, even if her best friend is the Substitute Shinigami. Lucky for her, the doc saved her.

'W-well...I get what he means...' Orihime sweatdropped. 'So uh...what is she?' she asked Toshiro with a frown of concern. 'The reiatsu is neither Shinigami, Hollow or Quincy...its something else.'

'We don't know, we never encountered anyone like her.' said Toshiro. 'For now, we watch.'

'Haaa...'

'Okiro, Benihime!' many eyes widened as Urahara used his shikai. Ichigo charged up a black energy ball with lightning bolts that grew big.

'Gando!' she fired it at Urahara who blocked it with a Chikasumi no Tate but...it crumbled.

'WHAT?!' and KA-BOOM! The technique was very dense and condensed power, and Orihime quickly shielded them all.

'Saki, Shun Shun Rikka!' she cried as her sword became two huge rainbow flower hairpins on the sides of her head. Souten Kasshun(All-Embracing Heavenly Flower Shield)!' a flower-shaped circular barrier covered all of them as the Gando exploded, destroying a portion of the empty lot near the hospital, as well as a good chunk of the hospital's rubble. When the explosion was gone, the flower shield vanished.

'That girl...is insane...' Rangiku gasped out. 'She's willing to destroy places to defeat her opponent...!'

'Not really...look around you, Rangiku-san.' said Orihime softly as they saw a barrier with different runes. 'This came when she fired that technique. It seems she doesn't want to involve normal humans by erecting this barrier. No negative effects on us either. The range is around the whole abandoned areas.'

'That's good to hear at least.' said Toshiro. 'Because if her fights kills humans...we may have to detain her to protect this town...even if she is Isshin-san's daughter.'

'Not bad for a geezer...so far, nobody survived my version of Gando unless its my mentors.' Ichigo smirked. 'Only non-humans in a certain level can survive. What are you?' she questioned to the smoky area as a figure came out. A rather messed-up man whose clothes are torn and suffered some burns.

'Well...I'm just an ordinary shopkeeper right now.' said Urahara with a smile while wincing from the burns. 'I'm also...a shinigami.'

'Sou ka...only Dead Apostles and Heroic Spirits can survive my abilities. But now I met a Shinigami, another non-human specie. This world is getting more and more fun.' Ichigo chuckled. 'Grandpa and sensei would love to meet your kind if only to alleviate the boredom immortality brings them. But right now, we're in a human settlement and we're both holding back...so its no fun. Had we been in a really free space, I would have wanted to go all out and see how far I can go with a kami-class spirit.'

'Well isn't that a shame?' said Urahara sarcastically in his usual polite mannerisms. 'That will have to wait another day, Kurosaki-san. Isshin-san...come on out~!' everybody froze as Isshin in his Shinigami form came out. Ichigo slowly turned to see...

Her father.

'Ichigo.' Ichigo tensed up, bracing herself and looked frightened of him and remorseful at the same time.

"Daddy..." she turned to flee but he was in front of her instantly, causing her to gasp.

'Are you still blaming yourself for eight years ago, Ichigo?' Isshin asked Ichigo. 'You don't have to.'

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T HAVE TO?!' Ichigo shrieked in a heart-broken outburst. 'IT'S MY FAULT MOTHER DIED!'

'You don't know the truth!' Isshin barked strongly. 'Your mother loved you enough to give her life for any of her daughters...she has the power but she did not die because of you...she died because her powers are stolen!'

'S-stolen?' Ichigo croaked as Isshin sighed.

'Ichigo...your mother and I wanted the three of you to grow up and live normal lives as ordinary girls...far away from the supernatural stuff.' Isshin sat down cross-legged. 'Your mother is very powerful. The Hollow Grand Fisher, her murderer should be a cakewalk in the park. But when she attacked to kill him, her powers were stolen by an unknown factor...and Grand Fisher killed her. His presence was in the area when I came with Kisuke when her presence was taken away...and we found her body hiding you from him...and you were too shocked to notice us. Your powers were starting to awaken at the time too. We could not feel her even if her body was there. Something stole her powers or someone...but we don't know who. That is why her death is not your fault. Its been eight long years...stop already.' he said in a cracking voice. 'Masaki would never blame you and she did what any loving parent would do. Come home.'

'I no longer have a home.' said Ichigo as she backed away from him before her legs could give in under her weight from the revelation. 'I can't go back home.'

'Why?' Isshin cried. 'Why won't you go back?'

'If you wanted Karin and Yuzu to stay normal...I should not come home.' said Ichigo. 'Or normalcy will be lost forever. My powers are too potent and dense. You can feel it, can't you? Just by being near them will trigger their awakening if both you and mother have powers. And my power is something I really should not be near humans for or they'll awaken left and right if they have latent potential.'

'If you knew that, why attend school?'

'I have no choice.' Ichigo bit out. 'What will I say to Truant Officers wandering the streets and I got no talent in memory-wiping because of my levels! I'm just holding back and its taking all my concentration to hold back in school!' she sighed wearily. 'Not even my mentors could help me!' then her features changed as her head lowered, her fringes hiding half her face. Her skin and hair became stark white.

'**That's right...**' it sounded like several adult voices of young men at once as 'Ichigo' looked up to show that her sclera was black, and her eyes golden, causing the shinigami and two mediums to gasp at her features. '**Even with my help, we have trouble holding back.**'

'W-who are you?' Isshin asked 'Ichigo' warily.

'**I am...Zangetsu. Or should I say her corrupted Zanpakuto?**' Zangetsu spoke out. '**A little incident in her childhood caused our condition. But that is a story for another time. I simply manifested for a short while just to show you...how bad off she is. She cannot return home out of guilt...and out of protection for her sisters. Do not force her to shoulder any more guilt, father of my master.**' she said. '**If those two girls get even a whiff of our power...they'll end up the same fate as us.**' and Ichigo was back as the corrupted possession disappeared in wisps of black aura seeping out.

'See?' said Ichigo weakly. 'I can't go home. My guilt aside, its also to protect them.'

'I think we need to hear this, Isshin-san.' said Toshiro as the shinigami surrounded them. 'What is going on with your daughter?'

xxx

Urahara Shoten...

'It started when I ran away from home.' said Ichigo in Urahara's living room. 'I headed northeast from here. To Fuyuki City, a bit further from Naruki City.' she said. 'When I arrived there, it was night time...and I saw a dark light in the sky. A black and purple light. I was drawn to that light. I couldn't help but go there. Soon, that light poured a weird mud over me and as it spread, the city started burning. Something in me burned too. Zangetsu woke up to fight off that mud because of its corrupting influence as that mud turned out to be an extremely dense and potent corrupted energy. It was pure evil. I saw hell. All evils of the world are there. Angra Mainyu. Zangetsu barely managed to save our souls but our own energy got corrupted. And we became a near-infinite pool of energy. The only limit is how much we can expel by our natural abilities.'

'A month after that...we are still hurting.' Ichigo continued. 'Zangetsu managed to save us from the evil by nearly-completing the purging. But they already tainted us. Nothing we can do about that and we're being thankful for being alive. But we have no control whatsoever. Another month after that, a man came to save me.'

'A man?' Urahara asked him.

'Yeah, a middle-aged man with red eyes and deathly-pale skin. Well, he's a vampire, that's to be expected.' Ichigo shrugged casually despite stunned reactions. 'Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. The Vampire Wizard Marshall. He felt my power. He thought I was a monster judging by my power until he saw me, a very ill child trying to fight off corruption. So he helped Zangetsu purge off more until I'm no longer hurting and can finally stand up. I told him what I told you. And he's really mad. Not at me though.'

'What was that light?' Toshiro asked her in great concern. All the world's evil isn't something to brush aside.

'Grandpa told me everything. Once every sixty years in Fuyuki City, a battle royale event called Seihai Senso starts.' Ichigo told them. 'The Holy Grail chooses seven masters...seven wizards who are from its three founding families of its system and four more who have strong wishes. These seven wizards will in turn summon heroic spirits in seven classes. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Caster and Assassin. These heroes are heroes of human history. Some of whom are gods and demigods as long as you have something that belongs to them.'

'The older the hero, the stronger they are. Especially if summoned in their native countries or places where their fame is greatly remembered. These teams of two will fight each other until only one team remains for the prize of one wish from the omnipotent wish-granting device, the Holy Grail itself. Why the sixty-year wait was because the Holy Grail gathers immense amounts of power to grant any wish and for the word 'impossible' not to be in its vocabulary regarding granting wishes.'

'However, on the Third War, the Grail was corrupted. Nobody knows how but it became corrupted and so is the energy it gathers...and the corruption enabled heroic villains and monsters to be summoned too. Grandpa figured it out when I told him Angra Mainyu because its what I remembered. And the representative who owned that spirit was from a founding family who imprisoned him in the Grail causing that corruption. And when some IDIOT in the Fourth War eight years ago destroyed the Grail...it destroyed Shinto District of Fuyuki City, a fire that lasted a whole day and killed 400 people...in my case, I got corrupted.'

'Grandpa adopted me in order to train me.' Ichigo continued. 'He taught me combat and magic...I became a Majutsushi. And Zangetsu trained me in how to use him so I became a swordswoman too. With grandpa and the Archetype of Earth training me, I was able to have skills that enabled me to help restrain myself by knowing powerful abilities that spends a lot of power...and a technique sealing half my levels away. But as I get older, I get stronger too so this is really annoying. I can't stay in the human world by the time I'm 17. The corruption is the cause. Soon...I won't be human anymore if my power keeps growing. I'll become something more.'

'Ichigo...' Isshin choked out in horror for his eldest child who would become something else entirely. 'Kisuke, can something be done?'

'We will try with our technology, Isshin-san.' said Kisuke. 'But given our situation...we have to wait for a bit longer to treat Ichigo-chan. We need all help we can get, too because cleansing her will take a very long time.' he sighed. 'Vampires, Heroic Spirits and Villains and what is this Archetype Earth?'

'Archetype Earth, Arcueid Brunestud is literally the Elemental Spirit of Earth who is born from a powerful vampire, Type Moon, also known as Crimson Brunestud. So she is also a vampire in nature but at the same time, she is also the Ultimate Spirit of Earth who chose to seal that side of her away otherwise this world will be long gone.' the shinigami froze at the revelation. 'So right now she is currently a vampire enjoying teenage life somewhere after training me in combat too. Grandpa took care of her when she was born so by raising her and taught her how to care for life, she sealed her power as the Archetype away. It helps that her stepsister stole her long hair by cutting it off, further sealing her. And she didn't bother to get it back to protect all life in this world even if the theft was out of ill will. She is sealed enough so Earth is safe from her powers. Even if she fights, Earth will not be affected.'

'I see...so we're safe for the time being then.' said Kisuke, scratching his head. 'More beings out of the woodwork...'

'Now then...what is a Shinigami? I know you have something to do with Death, but I don't understand you.' Ichigo asked them. 'Fair trade.'

xxx

Sometime later, at the roof of Urahara Shoten...

'Ichigo, can you hang on until then?' Isshin asked his daughter. 'We will figure a way to purify you and your zanpakuto for sure.' he promised her. 'Two years is more than enough time for us to help you. Then we can be a whole family again.'

'Then what are their feelings for me, father?' Ichigo asked her father. 'I disappeared when they were toddlers. No doubt they have no memory of me. I'll just be an intruder in the house.' she said softly.

'That's not true.' said Isshin fiercely. 'You're my daughter and you're their sister. You will never be a stranger.'

'If only I can believe that.' Ichigo chuckled. 'I only came to this town to hunt that monster and avenge mother. After that I'll seal myself away somewhere if we could find no cure.'

'We WILL find one Ichigo.' said Isshin, promising her with great confidence. 'We'll purify that corruption out of you so you can come home.'

'I want to believe that. I really do.' and she was gone. When she was gone, Isshin can only sigh. And the next day, she no longer attended school. She is somewhere, hidden. And the class does not remember her...save a few.

xxx

Soul Society got wind of the situation regarding Isshin's missing daughter Ichigo and her own situation. Samples of her corrupted power are sent to the SRDI so two teams can work at once regarding the cleansing of her soul and powers. Kisuke at Karakura and Kurotsuchi Mayuri at Soul Society.

On the other hand, bugs were sent to watch over her actions as she is in another abandoned building, reading books of an unknown language...

'...and she's studying and practicing an unusual style of Kido.' a scientist reported. 'She's speaking different languages as well.' he said as the Sotaicho, Yamamoto Genryusai-Shigekuni watched the young 15 year old in training in her hotel room.

'Hummm...I think I need to talk to Isshin...personally. Connect me to his Denrei-shinki.'

xxx

'About Ichigo huh?' Isshin sighed. 'She still can't overcome her guilt unless Grand Fisher shows up and kills him personally.' he said to his phone. 'Her original purpose here was to find and kill him before sealing herself away somewhere if we can't cleanse her on time before age 17. Two more years to go before she becomes something more than human which is why she won't even go near my house.' he sighed. 'Two years are plenty of time to figure out the cure.'

/I see. We will keep this quiet out of consideration. However, there still remains the pressure on the Shiba Clan that can only be restored if she is officially your heir if her problem is dealt with./ the Sotaicho spoke. /Due to her reported power and skill, she would become a respectable bride for a noble house. And you have limited time to choose her groom before THEY choose for her. The noble houses are electing within their families on who to send as representatives for Central 46. You must hurry unless you see her engaged to a man you do not approve of. It will soon be out of my hands./

'Right...I'll send you the list along with my clan seal.' said Isshin tightly. 'I'll converse with these men in question as well. I'll pay a visit up there.'

xxx

In her room...Ichigo sneezed a lot.

'I better move to a new room.' she sniffled as she's been sneezing fifteen times now.


	3. Chapter 3

Simplicity at its finest

Isshin left home on a business meeting, and had Urahara babysit his twin daughters for the time being.

Said business meeting involved a few clan heads he could count on and trust. And now they are meeting in the 1st Division Conference Room the Captains normallty use. And now in the room was the sotaicho, the widower Kuchiki Byakuya, Kyoraku Shunsui, and Ukitake Jushiro. They were there to discuss Ichigo's engagement to one of the men present willing to get engaged with the girl due to political situations that may arise and these three men have the power to politically protect his daughter outside the Shiba Clan as right now, the Shiba Clan is powerless until an heir steps up and said heir must take over the clan.

Ichigo was the rightful heir to the Clan due to her power and martial prowess and power, able to hold her own against Urahara who was more seasoned than her. Even then the two cannot go all out or destroy Karakura Town into non-existence, making even her own father wonder how strong is she, after being trained by the world's two most powerful vampires who helped her control her vast...corrupted powers, given her situation. However, given her heritage as a half-quincy half-shinigami, her Zanpakuto is literally forged out of her spirit and not out of an Asauchi, so she is a pseudo-shinigami in status unless she acquires an asauchi but even then, she has to die first before she can even touch one. So while she's alive, she uses more hakuda and the magic she learned from her teachers while still clueless about her heritage.

Yuzu and Karin on the other hand, care little for their powers, and preferred to live as ordinary girls and normal lives. Karin found her ability to see ghosts _annoying _while Yuzu would rather not get into trouble, sharing her mother's pacifist nature. Even then they were trained just incase and can choose not to fight. They're only trained for self-defense and that was it. Like their older sister, they're also unaware of their heritage. As far as they're concerned, they were a spiritually-powerful family.

That will soon change, should Central 46 find out about his daughters in Earth, particularly Ichigo.

'What kind of girl is your daughter, Isshin-san?' Ukitake asked him. 'You're asking two men old enough to be her father and the only one closest to her physical age is Byakuya. Even then in comparison, if he is a human in late teens, he is still too old for her.'

'I know. Compared to your ages, she is but a toddler. Yet the three of you are the only ones I can count on given your personalities. You will not take advantage of Ichigo, her power and abilities unlike other families would, with the exception of Kira-kun. He is a nice boy but his personality would make him a whipped husband, unable to give the protection I wanted for my child. And given her personality...she may shine once she gets over her guilt-complex for something that wasn't even her fault.' said Isshin wearily.

'And to this day you have no clue on who could steal your wife's powers that day eight years ago, Shiba-dono?' Byakuya asked Isshin who shook his head morosely.

'Yes. I'm on the watch out for my daughters as well.' said Isshin. 'Ichigo I have no worry. I'd hate to see what will become of the fool who would steal her powers. They'll die from corruption while she lived with it for years.' he snorted. 'A strong girl with a strong will to stay herself. Can anyone pull off what she did? I think not.'

'We will watch more.' said Kyoraku. 'As Jushiro points out, we're too old for her yet at the same time, ahem, the 'most decent men' you can find for her. Given our longevity, age will not matter. However, you need to tell her the truth, or she'll run again for sure.'

'I know. But before we drop the bridge on her...one of the two of us will kill Grand Fisher first.' said Isshin. 'Once released from her feelings, I'll let her recover a bit before we spill the beans. I'll gather more information using our spy bugs programmed to follow her anywhere BUT private moments. Right now she's living in abandoned buildings to keep away from humans in fear of corrupting their souls with her power. I hope we find a cure soon or she'll take matters into her own hands. And she's not kidding.'

xxx

In the next few days...Ichigo was going out at night, occasionally spiking her power. Her hunt now has a name. Grand Fisher. The murderer of her mother. Her eyes glowed yellow. A power she and Zangetsu possessed.

As a corrupted team of souls, they were treading on the small line that balanced between human and monster. And at age 17, that line will surely break, causing her to fall to the monster side and become something horrifying than a Dead Apostle. As she is now, she is a potential vessel for the Lesser Grail. She has the power and levels of power. But her will combined with Zangetsu is too strong to become a Grail as she has a strong heart. She would never lose to the Grail's influence and it helps that she's far away from Fuyuki where her struggle would be much, much difficult as Angra Mainyu can influence her there easily. But once she's cleansed, he no longer has hold on her.

**Ichigo.** Zangetsu spoke. **There might be a way but there's a risk.**

"A way? Really?"

**Your father and his associates are Shinigami.** said Zangetsu. **And given your lineage and memories in your blood kicked in, Shinigami can purify spirits with their powers. Maybe we can try it out?** he suggested. **All it takes is one er...stab but at our current condition, it cannot hurt us. We're a nearly bottomless pit of maryoku now. Corrupted but still maryoku. We'll hardly feel a thing**. Ichigo thought about it considerably.

"Father will flip his lid but I'm not complaining. We're seeing Urahara-san!" she left for Urahara's house, and flew her way there using bat wings made out of maryoku. Upon landing, the bat wings faded like dust blown by wind. By the front, a young girl was sweeping the front steps. 'Is tencho home, ojouchan?' the girl blushed beet red.

'U-um yes, he's home!' she squeaked nervously. 'Please come in.' so Ichigo went in after taking off her platform wedge sandals, and went in in her lacy stockings and settled down in the living room.

'Konbanwa Kurosaki-san.' Urahara greeted but paused when it wasn't Ichigo but her Zanpakuto. 'Oh my, Zangetsu-san, what can I do for the two of you?'

'**I've been thinking since finding out Master's father is a Shinigami which then triggered blood memories in my being.**' Zangetsu spoke. '**Shinigami can purify corrupted spirits called Hollows, correct?**' Urahara realized where this is going.

'So you see yourselves as Hollows that can be purified by a Shinigami?' Urahara asked Zangetsu when his Denrei-shinki rang. 'Just a moment.' he answered his phone. 'Yes? Yes...eh?! Uh-huh...I see. Thank you for your time Kurotsuchi-san, just send Isshin-san the bill, thank you.' and he tucked his phone away. 'Apparently my successor uhhh patented your suggestion.' he said. 'You are slowly being Hollowfied, thus he said you need a good shinigami injection.' Zangetsu sighed in relief.

'**I see. I thought its a long wait...I could not bring myself to tell Ichigo but I'm at my limit.**' said Zangetsu in utter exhaustion as Urahara froze. '**I only have tomorrow afternoon for this. If I succumb to defeat...Ichigo will soon follow. But we are neither Hollow nor Vampire. All we feel is something much worse.**' he said grimly. '**I couldn't tell her or she'll panic and her mind will be in utter disarray, worsening our condition. I need her strong will at the time to help me fight it off. But we need a person equal or stronger than us in power to cleanse us...and a place far away from humans for their safety. There is a chance that should we be cleansed, there is a chance that a remnant may slip and possess the weakest human nearby it can find...we'll be forced to kill that individual.**'

'I understand.' said Urahara seriously. 'An individual stronger than you, you say? You need to flare your full power for us to measure it out, you know.'

'**...hai.**'

'Stay with us in the meantime. I'll ask the Sotaicho if you can come to Soul Society and go all out just to determine who is more powerful than you in order to cleanse the two of you in one go.'

'**Very much thanks.**' said Zangetsu gratefully. '**I need to be dominant for a while. Ichigo must sleep for the time being and I told her I need a private man-to-man chat. We're both...very tired.**' Zangetsu sighed wearily as he rested his whole upper body on the tea table. Urahara noted the state of the Zanpakuto that reflected his mistress. He has to make those phone calls. Fast.

When he came back, Zangetsu was fast asleep and didn't look so good.

Crap. "So much for waiting for two years..."

xxx

In Urahara's laboratory, he was studying Ichigo's make-up of her soul and powers while she rested in a healing tank. The results showed 90% of the corrupted reiryoku(she calls it maryoku as she is trained by a Kyuketsuki Mado Gensui). He had looked at the sample he took from her. It wasn't that she was hollowfying...her case is not hollowfication. It is indeed something else entirely and he was racking his brains about 'all the evils of the world; Angra Mainyu'. He had taken to using his resources to find out anyone in human history with that name.

All he found was the Zoroastrian God. But the Angra Mainyu Ichigo knew wasn't a God. If the corruption came from a God, Ichigo would be a hopeless case long ago but given her samples, she's still salvageable. She possesses the corrupted reiryoku of a heroic villain trapped in the Holy Grail.

Just a mere bit of her reiryoku alone is one hell of a fight when he tried purifying it. Potent. So potent...only someone like the Sotaicho can clean her up. Her levels are horrifyingly equal to his in regards to power levels. However, her experience compared to his millennia over is nothing. The Sotaicho can easily clean her up.

He took to visiting Fuyuki City for more options. Right now, another Grail War occurred because the prize was not used up last time. He may find an opportunity there...and indeed, he found one. In the form of one young man under Mt. Enzo.

A battle there was also taking place and he watched from the shadows. He saw a girl who was as bad off as Ichigo. Yet one stab from an unusual dagger purified her.

He saw too much though.

Then a girl in white dress saved the young man from dying by succumbing to his powers and shut off the two Grails for good.

'Hey there,' he said after throwing his haori to the naked young girl not far from the young man for modesty's sake. 'I need to borrow that fancy knife of yours...in exchange for better stabilizing your condition.' Urahara offered. 'You mages are still a long way to go from Third Magic and you're just a rushed-up job as it is. I don't blame the situation though.'

'Y-you can...fix senpai...?' the girl hopefully asked Urahara weakly.

'Yes. But all I want in exchange is his fancy knife.' said Urahara. 'You see, I have a friend at home who was corrupted by Angra Mainyu just like you.' he said to her surprise. 'It seems...' he said as the knife vanished. 'Only he can use it though. So I'm bringing the two of you home with me.'

'Eh?!'

When Urahara left with the two teenagers...

Tohsaka Rin and the Gorgon Medusa could not find them anywhere...

xxx

Urahara's House...the next day...

Matou Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was black and her eyes blue once more.

She had told Urahara Kisuke of her life which was the main reason why she was the way he found her. The man then fixed her and she gained a normal body that she long lost when she was six years old. He can't do a thing about her infinite supply of power though. Its way beyond his job scope as her power levels exceeded even the strongest person he knew. But at the very least, she can control it. Especially when he took a great chunk of her power to forge as magic circuits for Emiya Shiro to have as overuse of his magic in his mediocre circuits was what killed him.

He made a new body for Shiro to inhabit as his current body was a rushed-job in fixing him, and he is still in danger of being consumed by his magic. He needs a fresh new body free of magic consumption, and transferred his soul in it. His soul that now possesses the same number and quality of magic circuits Sakura has and he would soon awaken.

'When will senpai awaken, Urahara-san?' Sakura asked Urahara hopefully.

'Well, a few hours from now.' said Urahara. 'Your friend is a real piece of work y'know...he took to overusing his powers to crazy scales beyond his limits to save you and two others.' he said. 'So what will you do now?'

'I guess I should start over.' said Sakura. 'I'm still young and...I have hope that I'll have a happy life...after everything. And I'm not alone anymore.' she said softly.

'That's good to hear.' said Urahara in his usual fashion of fanning himself. 'Well, you can explore Karakura Town for now, but be back by dinnertime young lady.'

'Hai.'


	4. Chapter 4

Foreign Land

Emiya Shiro woke up to see himself in a rather traditional-style bedroom. 'W-where am I?!' he gasped as he bolted up. 'Sakura? Tohsaka? Rider?!'

'Uh senpai? I'm glad to see you're awake.' Shiro stared at the now black-haired, blue-eyed kohai. His mind quickly did 1+1.

'SAKURA?!' he blurted in disbelief. 'Holy cow, so that's what you really look like!' he gasped out. Then again, she's originally Rin's sister before she became Shinji's.

And the trauma conga line that went with it.

'Yes...now that the Matou Magecraft in me is gone for good, I returned to how I used to be before adoption.' said Sakura softly.

'Sou ka...black hair suits you lots!' said Shiro with a beaming smile as Sakura blushed stark red. 'Purple was never really a good hair color.' he said as he stood up. 'Where are we? This isn't my house.'

'Yes...we're in Karakura town, southeast and two cities away from Fuyuki.' Sakura explained as Shiro's jaws dropped. 'You see, someone here needs your help.' she told him. 'Something only Rulebreaker can fix.'

'Something only Rulebreaker can fix?' Shiro blinked as he tucked away the futon.

'Yes...you see, for this girl it began ten years ago.' said Sakura softly. 'The end of the Fourth War that caused the Great Fuyuki Fire.' Shiro stiffened as he had some bad memories there. 'Our benefactor said that she said some weird black mud poured on her from a black light and that mud spread fire over the city and she got corrupted like I did. She even swallowed some of it by accident because she was definitely not expecting that.' Shiro gaped at his long-time friend. 'It was only sheer willpower that kept her going for years. She was found, rescued and trained by the Wizard Marshall to help her cope and further resist but now she's at her limit so she's put in a healing sleep.'

'I see...and uh...what about us?'

'Well...this person saved you too.' said Sakura. 'Urahara Kisuke-san, the man who took us here, fixed you.'

'But didn't Illya fix me?' Shiro asked her.

'Not much...Urahara-san described you as a rushed-up job at best. But in a year or two, you'll be consumed by your Reality Marble again. So he created you a new body, transferred your soul into it and forged you new magic circuits to stabilize your condition.' she said with a smile, conveniently leaving out the fact that Urahara used a great chunk of her unlimited power to do so because she became the Holy Grail and remained connected to the other side. Thus she's got loads of mana comparable to 1000 or more Magi combined and she has to periodically let it out. But Urahara greatly helped her by taking a large chunk of her power for Shiro. 'That means you can really be a magus and really learn spells.'

This blew Shiro's mind to the stratosphere.

'R-really? I can be like you and Tohsaka?!'

'Hai.' she said. 'You can now do much more magic than you could do before.'

Sakura had never seen Shiro so happy.

It was his dream to become a great hero through sorcery. At first, with his abysmal quality circuits, he was no good and his ingenuity made up for it, along with his Reality Marble.

'I have to thank our rescuer for this...he just helped me make my dreams come true!' Shiro flustered out in happiness.

'But aren't you worried that you'll be like that cynical Archer someday?' Sakura asked him worriedly. 'He is what who you'd be in the future.'

'I know. I learned a great deal from Archer. I can understand his feelings and why he broke.' said Shiro. 'I'll save him by never becoming like him to break the never-ending cycle he's in. A man who's lost faith in the world because he met more bad people than the good...and forced to kill to save. I also somehow understood my father's feelings why he never taught me. Apples never fall far from trees. And it happens. But I'll try to make the apple roll very far from that tree and grow another new tree.'

'Its a long road for that dream. A long hard road.' said Sakura softly. 'I called nee-san not long ago about our situation so we'll be here for the time being. Rider will be here soon.'

'I see.' said Shiro. 'So she's the only Servant left in this world.' he said. 'I'm surprised that...wherever she came from didn't take her back.'

'Well...for Servants to go back, they have to die first.' said Sakura softly. 'And then be back here if someone summoned them in another 60 years but our antics destroyed the system for good with Illya-chan giving the final blow. We can still summon though but it'll be hard and painful.'

'Why?'

'Illya-chan summoned Berserker without aid from the grail, correct?' said Sakura. 'Because of that, when Berserker gets mana from her, she suffers great pain, and along with the cruel training of the Einzbern family, its no wonder she turned out the way she did...but in the end, she got her revenge. The Einzbern will never have the Third Magic ever again after using it on you on the little time she has left. That's the last of her feelings I felt when she shut the gate for good.'

'I see...that's what you mean by rushed-up job.' Shiro sighed gloomily. 'And Urahara-san fixed me real good huh? Well here's another capable of Third Magic.'

'Well yes but we keep it a secret.' Sakura giggled. 'Or nobody from the Association will leave him alone. The price we pay for helping us is keeping him a secret, and let him study Rulebreaker after you save his friend's daughter.'

'I see...Rulebreaker is Rulebreaker for a really good reason.' Shiro grinned.

xxx

'I see you're awake, Emiya-san.' said Urahara with a jovial smile. 'I am Urahara Kisuke. Oh, and to clarify I am NOT a Magician, I am something else entirely but its a story that will take a whole week to elaborate.' Shiro sweatdropped. 'So how are you feeling in your new body? I had to get rid of your old one. Its way too damaged and the attempted fixing on you is a rushed-up job and imperfect, that your Reality Marble will damage you again in a few years and by then, even if we meet, not even I can save you.' Shiro and Sakura gulped audibly in horror at the prospect. 'So really, I had to dispose of it and craft you a new body that will enable your soul to recover from magic overuse as your magic circuits also broke to pieces...'

'Waitaminit, you're naturally born with circuits in your soul! I'd know that much!' Shiro gasped out. 'How?!'

'We~ll,' said Urahara as Sakura was making panicky signals at him. 'New body means new life y'know. When your soul recovered, and with my magic technology, its easy as pie!' he said boastfully. Shiro looked impressed while Sakura sighed in relief that her secret that she shared her power is a secret.

While Shiro loves helping others, he doesn't want to get helped unless convinced.

xxx

Urahara's Laboratory, some minutes later...

'Holy moly!' Shiro gasped as he saw various, incredible, out-of-this-world equipment. 'Am I in NASA or in a Satellite in Outer Space?! Or maybe I'm in a StarCraft Game because I'm seeing a dirty Healing Tank with a girl in it?'

'She's the one I'm asking you to use Rulebreaker on and I had to change the fluid every eight hours because of the corruption.' said Urahara as he went to the machine to link with the tank. 'I have a previous method to save her but that requires great power that will distort the balance of the world.' the two magi paled. 'And when I discovered you and your harmless technique, I bargained with Matou-san here, y'see?'

'I get it now.' Shiro sweatdropped. 'But a girl corrupted just like Sakura...how many more lives did that Grail ruin exactly?' he sighed.

'Besides the city every sixty years? Who knows.' said Sakura with a shrug as Urahara drained the tank Ichigo was in and she woke up when there's no more fluid over her nose.

'Urahara-san?' Ichigo blinked as Urahara opened the tank.

'Ichigo-chan, I finally found someone who can help you.' said Urahara. 'Meet Emiya Shiro-kun and Matou Sakura-chan. The former has the ability to purify you and Zangetsu. And the latter is similar yet worse off than you that Emiya-kun managed to fix.' he said. 'It'll hurt a bit though.'

'How?' Ichigo asked him.

'By stabbing you with his anti-magic blade, Rulebreaker.' said Urahara. 'The Rulebreaker can destroy anything magic-related. Your corruption included. Curses, magical properties of items, anything.' he said with a smile.

'If it can free us, I don't mind getting stabbed.' said Ichigo with a grimace. 'I've had this for quite a long while now, I want us to be free from this torment.'

'Alright...here I go, Ichigo-san. Trace On.' said Shiro as he traced Rulebreaker. He then stabbed Ichigo with the sword, causing black aura with wisps of red to be purged from her. She turned into the corrupted Zangetsu and he turned out to have black hair and pale blue eyes. When nothing more came out, Shiro pulled out Rulebreaker as Ichigo was back, and sank on the floor on her knees.

'**How long has it been since we were both normal?**' two voices spoke at once. Ichigo and Zangetsu's real voice. '**The feeling feels so alien after being corrupted so long...but being very clean and pure feels nice after years of being filthy. We thank you, Emiya Shiro.**'

'Don't mention it, you two.' Shiro smiled. 'That bastard is gone for good, never to ruin anymore lives ever again. I'm glad I stole Rulebreaker from Caster now since it turned out to be the key to save lives from magic, if used the right way.'

'Indeed...that is why I'm now charging your second and final payment.' said Urahara. 'I need you to materialize Rulebreaker long enough for me to study because I need to know how it works...just incase. I want to make my version of Rulebreaker but I need...references.'

'Oh, alright.'

'I guess I'll keep you company in the meantime, Matou-san.' said Ichigo. 'We are nearly equal in level therefore you can put up with me.'

'Mou, you shouldn't say something so depressing.' Sakura sighed. 'Now that you're OK, you can't harm anyone despite your levels.' she said. 'I'd know because I walked around town while you're sleeping...and nothing happened and to think I'm now the Holy Grail.'

'Oh...'

'Maybe she needs a bit more push, Matou-chan.' Urahara encouraged. 'Walk around town together after a nice shower. And Tessai has your clothes, Ichigo-chan.' he chimed as Sakura took Ichigo out of the laboratory.

xxx

'Your clothes?' Tessai mused. 'I put your belongings in a room next to Matou-dono's room.' he said. 'Your other clothes are also washed and neatly-pressed.'

'You didn't have to do that...' said Ichigo while blushing pink. A man washed her clothes? Seriously?

'Yes, at the public Laundromat.' whew. 'You should get changing lest you catch a cold from the Healing Tank.' Tessai advised. 'I shall get dinner ready for later.'

'Thank you, Tessai-san.' Ichigo thanked the tall man politely as Tessai left them for the kitchen. Ichigo took that much-needed bath, and wore her clothes after Sakura took her to Ichigo's assigned room.

'Is everything you own...goth loli?' Sakura sweatdropped as Ichigo put on her clothes and accessories.

'Well, my teachers are vampires so as their student, I felt that I should look the part.' Ichigo reasoned. 'Besides, a lot of people complemented on how attractive I look in it...' she said as upon finishing dressing up, the two girls left Urahara Shoten to go around Karakura Town to explore when they felt a hostile presence.

'Should we or shouldn't we?' Sakura gulped at the presence.

'...we should because whoever that is might kill unsuspecting bystanders.' said Ichigo as she sported bat wings, lifted Sakura bridal style and flew to the area closest to the presence. Sakura hid in the bushes while Ichigo quietly approached the park where she saw two men in white clothes who are clearly not human. "Me thinks they're close to Servants in nature...we gun for it?"

**We must. We are more powerful than they are at our current state.** Ichigo then came out of the clearing to face them with Zangetsu out.

'Who and what are you?' she asked them warily.

'Sooo Ulquiorra, is that our target?' the giant asked the smaller male and obviously, the stronger of the two.

'Not her. Do whatever you want.' said Ulquiorra boredly as the giant grinned and proceeded to attack Ichigo who sharpened her sword drastically with her power and proceeded to one-hit-kill the giant, surprising him in his last moments, and his partner.

'...you seem to be worth something.' said Ulquiorra. 'However, my task is not with you.'

'Then at least tell me who and what are you first.' Ichigo asked Ulquiorra.

'...we are Arrancar.' said Ulquiorra. 'Hollows that evolved to gain Shinigami abilities and human form. However we are not shinigami. We are still Hollows.'

'I see.'

'Now...what are you?' Ulquiorra asked her.

'I am a Demi-Shinigami.' Ichigo smirked. 'Half-human, half-shinigami.' she clarified. 'Kurosaki Ichigo. Hajimemashite, Ulquiorra-san. I hope you're much more fun than that brainless dweeb.' she glanced disdainfully at the man she just killed.

'I would fight you but as for now, now is not the time.' said Ulquiorra as he opened a rift in space. 'However, should it be required of me, I shall kill you.' and he was gone. 'Awww...he's gone.' she pouted. 'It's safe now, Matou-san.' she said as Sakura showed up and her sword disappeared.

'Arrancar neh...?' Sakura mused softly. 'I heard about them from Urahara-san. There's more to spirit world than what we know of.'

'Sou ne...what a troublesome world we live in, Matou-san.' Ichigo sighed as the two girls left.


	5. Chapter 5

The Arrival

After that day, the two returned to Urahara's store around dinnertime.

'Hummm...so you met creatures called Arrancars eh?' Urahara mused thoughtfully.

'Yes...according to Zangetsu who felt them as I sliced with my sword, he said that they have unusually tough skins.' Ichigo explained. 'If not for the fact that I augmented and sharpened my sword with more power that overcame the strength of their skins, I'd have trouble cutting them too.' she pointed out. 'They dress in white clothes and wide pants, humanoid in appearance with Hollow holes. They gained Shinigami abilities but not really Shinigami either.' Urahara and Tessai's eyes widened.

'Is that so...' "That means he's somehow succeeded..." the storeowner thought darkly. 'Then its easy for you to kill one because your power level is comparable to that of Yamamoto-sotaicho of Soul Society, only, you lack the experience he has to properly utilize your power. And he has 1800 years under his belt.' Ichigo, Sakura and Shiro meeped. 'That is why I'm asked by your dad to send you to Soul Society to train.'

'But I'm not dead...' Ichigo blinked. 'Only spirits and the dead go there.'

'You don't have to be dead to get there now, not with the technology I'm developing.' said Urahara wryly. 'Those old beliefs are sooo yesterday. If we don't change, we don't get better and stronger you know? We have to develop new ways to be better.'

'I get it...what will Kurosaki train on, Urahara-san?' Shiro asked Urahara. 'I heard from Sakura that she's trained by the strongest Wizard Marshall and the strongest vampire. What more could she need?'

'The ability to deal with people she'll soon deal with.' said Urahara grimly. 'By walking into Karakura Town, she'll deal with what we deal with here. You think only Fuyuki has it bad with supernatural? This place too. And then Mifune Town not far from here.'

'Well yeah...stuff there happened too.' said Ichigo. 'Arcueid-neesan is now living with her very-much-human boyfriend and there's a Magus Family in Misaki Town.' she said. 'And Emiya-kun I heard about you from Matou-san...I recommend you should find Aozaki Aoko-san.' she told him. 'She recently became the newest Magician, the one with the power over Time itself. She is called Magician of Blue that grandfather acknowledged. Before your uh...new body came along, she has the same problem as you in reverse. Very few circuits of average quality while you have average numbers in low quality. She can teach you how to utilize your energy efficiently while still managing to do destructive spells. She's even a person Arcueid-neesan and one of the 27 Dead Apostles, Nrvqsr Chaos of all people is afraid of. She can teach you well about her style. And given that your nature about swords, just come back here anytime and we'll be happy to help you.'

'Thanks, I'll consider.' said Shiro appreciatively.

'Aoko-san travels around a lot though. She's a person easily bored.' Ichigo said wryly as she took out a wallet and took out a photo of the woman and put it on the table. 'So maybe take up our offer first as finding her _will take you years_.'

Shiro and Sakura sweatdropped.

'Her hair color is a tad unusual, Ichigo-chan.' Urahara remarked curiously at the photo. 'I've never seen such shade of red hair. And her eyes too.'

'Ehehe...she overused Blue a little.' Ichigo giggled. 'Her hair used to be brown and her eyes weren't glowing. And she used to be a teenager back then but when she overused Blue, you get what you see now and she even aged a few years. That dummy.' she said. 'Its said that her style of magic causes disorder, chaos and destruction that nobody wants to mess with her. Even if the Association wants her Sealed, they can't as you can't seal away Magicians. Only Magus like the three of us here.' she said as they felt an unusual presence in the store. But a presence Shiro and Sakura knew.

'Rider!' Sakura called out as a woman with long, purplish-pink hair came and in casual clothes. And she's carrying two stroller bags.

'Its good to see you well, Sakura, Shiro.' Rider greeted. 'And back to your true form too. Who must I thank?'

'Ohhh that would be yours truly, my dear.' said Urahara smugly. Rider looked at him rather...curiously. 'I also fixed Emiya-kun before he became a hopeless case.'

'Then I would like to thank you.' said Rider as she sat down. 'Sakura, Shiro, Rin's situation is pretty dire at the moment.'

'W-what do you mean?' Shiro asked Rider a bit warily while Sakura was spooked with the news.

'The Mage's Association felt the Gate to Akasha open yet close just as quick. And when they saw that the Greater Grail is destroyed, they were furious. Rin is immediately taken to London for Court as Fuyuki Town is under her family's control regarding Magus Associations. She will try to smooth the situation over and sent me to protect the two of you and only the two of us know where you are. We must stay here until Rin says otherwise.' she said.

'N-no way...what about school?!' Sakura choked out.

'She managed transfer papers to Karakura High School and came up with various excuses, so Fujimura-sensei will look after your houses.' said Rider as she put the stroller bags away. 'And money for your enrollment. We'll be here until she returns.'

'Oh no...' Sakura whimpered. 'How much of a trouble neesan is in?'

'She's at risk of losing Fuyuki under her control and her family's holdings. That's how bad.' Shiro and Sakura looked horrified. 'But she said she'll try to weasel her way out somehow. I don't know what she'll do now as the Enforcer Magi took her away.'

'That...sounds bad.' said Ichigo with a shiver. 'But with luck, grandfather might be at the association. He knows what's going on in Fuyuki and he pretty-much outranks everyone but the Director who hardly mingles with even his Vice-Director.' she said. 'He may save your friend. Hope for the best.'

'Right...'

And so, Sakura and Shiro became new students at Karakura High School with Ichigo debating whether or not to go to school and wanders around. Rider took to helping around Urahara's store as a means to earn keep while Ichigo pays for her stay with her father's help while getting acquainted with some more Shinigami; Abarai Renji and Hitsugaya Toshiro. That, and Shiro, Sakura and Rider help around the house, leaving the Shinigami very free to prepare for 'something big'. Add the fact that Rin said she would send money as extra upkeep to their hosts.

That, and they quickly discovered what a Super Chef Shiro is.

'Ichigo-chan, your escort will come get you one hour from now!' Urahara called out. 'Get ready~!'

'Hai!' Ichigo scampered for the showers.

'...escort?' Renji asked the local Captain.

'She will go to Soul Society due to highly-classified matters.' said Toshiro as only he and the other adults knew what she's there for while under the guise of 'education'. 'And given her situation, it is extremely classified as decreed by the sotaicho.'

'Oh...'

And later...

'DO I HAVE TO SERIOUSLY BE EXTREMELY OVERDRESSED?!' everyone in the house winced at the shriek of ire that echoed all over the house.

'Now what?' Shiro asked Urahara in the laboratory.

'I'd say she found her formal attire and wasn't happy about it.' Urahara chuckled. 'You see, Seireitei culture is the same as Heian Era...'

'And formal clothing is loads and loads of kimonos...poor her.' Shiro shook his head while chuckling. 'Did you guys make her wear a Junihitoe?'

'Heck no, only the lady of a noble house such as the wife of the Family Head and her daughters can wear that.' Urahara snorted. 'So now she's wearing a three-layered robe before a furisode and a coat.'

'You've GOT to be kidding...'

Indeed, Ichigo was furious as she came out formally dressed. She was steaming while carrying her magic suitcase. Sure she's beautiful but her face is twisted with annoyance and clumsily walking around. 'Oh man, I wasn't taught how to walk in this carnival costume...'

'You look quite beautiful in it though.' Yoruichi grinned. 'And practice makes perfect. Even I complained when I was 80 years old when I had to wear a Junihitoe for the very first time at Puberty! Be lucky you're not wearing a Junihitoe!'

'Why can't I wear my clothes?!'

'Because your clothes, however fashionable they are in Earth, are way indecent in the eyes and laws of Soul Society's nobility and your host and teacher is a noble! So you can't wear your casual attire over there unless you shop for conservative.' Ichigo pouted at this.

'Mou...but I'm still bringing my suitcase. They're extremely comfortable in fights!' Ichigo grumbled.

'Be prepared to get yelled at then.' Yoruichi grinned. They headed for the living room where the temperatures began dropping.

Every Shinigami looked at Toshiro.

'That's not me!'

'If not you then who?'

'I did.' heads turned to the scowling berry-blonde who just went in with a snickering brunette. 'Its way too hot for this contraption and now I have to wear this because I'm living with a noble for the time being.' she sighed. 'I hope the temperature in the after is OK.' she said gloomily.

'The temperature is in a constant state of spring so its never too hot nor too cold.' said Yumichika. 'I've never heard anyone complain so far about being overdressed and heat.'

'If you say so...' and soon, a Senkaimon opened...and out came a white-haired man in his late twenties.

'Ukitake-taicho!' the shinigami greeted politely.

'I'm here to pick up Kurosaki-san.' said Ukitake kindly as he glanced at the berry-blonde. 'And she's ready to go!'

Ichigo is already dreading her stay at Soul Society.

xxx

Soul Society, the Seireitei however...

Ichigo felt something weird...

'Ano...Ukitake-san? Is it always like this here?' Ichigo asked her escort while feeling light as a feather.

'What feeling?' Ukitake asked her as she was starting to float, startling him.

'When I got out of that gate...the air here is so wonderful...I feel like I could happily fly around here!' Ichigo cried in delight.

'And you're already floating!' Ukitake cried as Ichigo looked down to see herself five feet off the ground and she yelped in alarm before forcing herself down. 'And that, is why you're here.' he chuckled. 'You lack control. Sure you have control in the living world, but not here or any place rich in reishi. Your teacher is someone who can really help you. We're going there right now and every after lessons, you'll be staying at my home.'

'OK...'

'So you know Shunpo?'

'No I don't but I can definitely enhance myself using magic. I can catch up, don't worry!' Ichigo said with a smile as the two sped up at breaking speeds with her behind her guide as he knows the place.

Soon, they arrived in a wide, spacious room.

'Sensei, I brought her.' said Ukitake, introducing Ichigo to an old man whose beard is...interestingly long. 'Kurosaki-san, this is Yamamoto Genryusai-Shigekuni. The sotaicho of Gotei 13 and also your teacher in controlling your newfound purified powers now that the corruption is gone. Oh, and you're floating again.' he said with a chuckle as Ichigo forced herself down again. 'You have lots to do with her...sensei.'

The old sotaicho raked his aging fingers through his beard.

Yep, they have a lot to do.


End file.
